Henry County, Kentucky
Henry County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky bordering the Kentucky River. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,416. Its county seat is New Castle, but its largest city is Eminence. The county was founded in 1798 from portions of Shelby County. It was named for the statesman and governor of Virginia Patrick Henry. Henry County is included in the Louisville/Jefferson County, KY-IN Metropolitan Statistical Area. Since the 1990s, it has become an increasingly important exurb, especially as land prices have become higher in neighboring Oldham County. With regard to the sale of alcohol, it is classified as a wet county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.7%) is water. Adjacent counties *Carroll County (north) *Owen County (east) *Franklin County (southeast) *Shelby County (south) *Oldham County (west) *Trimble County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 15,060 people, 5,844 households, and 4,330 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 6,381 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 93.97% White, 3.30% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.26% from other races, and 0.86% from two or more races. 2.25% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,844 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 10.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.90% were non-families. 22.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 2.97. The age distribution was 25.40% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 24.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 99.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,263, and the median income for a family was $45,009. Males had a median income of $31,478 versus $21,982 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,846. About 10.40% of families and 13.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.50% of those under age 18 and 19.90% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Bethlehem *Campbellsburg *Defoe *Eminence *Franklinton *Lockport *New Castle (county seat) *Pendleton *Pleasureville *Port Royal *Smithfield *Sulphur *Turners Station Notable residents *Wendell Berry, writer *Reuben T. Durrett, lawyer, author, and Kentucky historian *William J. Graves, U.S. congressman Politics See also *Louisville-Jefferson County, KY-IN Metropolitan Statistical Area *Louisville-Elizabethtown-Scottsburg, KY-IN Combined Statistical Area *National Register of Historic Places listings in Henry County, Kentucky References External links *Henry County Government website Category:Henry County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Louisville metropolitan area Category:1798 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1798